Love me, or Love me not?
by WereWolfGirl25
Summary: Bella Swan is tired of her abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Jacob. so what happens when she meets Edward Cullen, a sweet, shy boy who has a crush on her finally works up the courage to ask her out? * ALL HUMAN STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first all human story- so bare with me here okay?**

**Plus- in my story, both Jake and Bella go to Forks High.**

** CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I pulled my loose from its ponytail and left the pink band on my hand, throwing my gym bag across my shoulder and heading out of the girls locker room.

My best friends, Jessica and Angela were already dressed and waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Bella." Jessica smiled, waving at me, "You were awesome out there today. I don't know how you do those back flips without falling over."

Angela smiled like a proud PTA mom, "8 in a row- no wonder you're the head cheerleader."

I smiled at them, then frowned when my stomach grumbled, "Hey- you guys wanna go get some pizza? I`m starving."

"Oh of course, I know this great pizza place that just opened and they-"

"BELLA!"

I jumped and froze in my tracks. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath.

Jessica rolled her eyes and Angela sighed.

"Here we go again." Jess grumbled, "I don`t know why you date him, Bella- He is such an asshole."

"He is not." I said defensively, clearly they could tell I was lying.

"He acts like he owns you or something. You should dump his sorry ass and date that cute boy from Maths class who has a crush on you- Edward, is his name, isn't it?"

"Edward isn't the star quarterback of the Forks High Football team, now is he?" I said, in a matter-of fact way.

"Well, no, but it's a good thing- if he was he would be self centered and to full of himself like that idiot, Jacob, you call your boyfriend."

"And plus- Edward is really cute." Angela said.

"Guys, I-"

"Bella, get your ass over here now."

I cringed, and my friends noticed.

"You don't have to go anywhere with him, Bella. He cant make you."

What my best friends didn't know, though, was that Jacob was perfectly capable of making me do anything he wanted me to do, Whether he had to force me to do it or not.

I gave them a small smile and fixed the gym bag across my shoulder before turning on my heals and running over to where Jacob stood.

I got into his car and closed the door behind me.

I opened my mouth to say, 'Hello.' But he cut me off, talking first.

"Give me your phone."

I hesitated a little but reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. He took it from me and switched it on- typing in the password he had installed a few days ago, and hadn't told me.

"Who the fuck is David?" He snapped.

I jumped, "He`s my… um…" I stammered, trying to remember who David was, "He`s my old boyfriend….. He`s probbally calling to tell me that he`s in town."

"How do you know that."

I bit my bottom lip before I answered, "He.. um… he called me a while ago and told me."

Jacob growled, "You just never learn- do you?"

"I`m sorry." I whispered, though I still wasn't entirely sure what I was apologizing for.

"You better be- call him."

"Wha-?"

"Call him back and tell him you don't want to see him."

"Jake… I-I cant- I told him we could-"  
"Fuck! Dammit Bella just call the fucking guy!"

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I held the phone in my hands.

I starred out the window as Jacob`s car drove past my house, and down the road to his.

I knew I was in for it today.

**Okay, this was just a brief skim through of what Jake and Bella`s relationship is like, and a bit of info on Edward, too. **

**Don`t worry- you`ll see more of Edward soon. Review me first- five reviews and I post a new chapter, get to it bitches!**

**(That's right- you heard me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is dedicated to Leibeezer for her review to my story. keep being awesome!**

**Chapter Two: **

"Isabella! Hurry up or your going to be late for school!"

I sighed when I heard my fathers voice.

"Coming, dad!" I call back. I quickly touch up on my make-up to hide the bruises on my arm and faintly under my eye, then push the make-up set into my bag and run down the stairs.

"Well its about time… hey, hey- are you okay?" My father, Charlie asked me.

"Yes… why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, slowly forming my words.

"No reason. Aren't you going to eat?" Charlie asked me as I headed for the door.

"I`ll buy a bagel when I get to school." I said. Which was less than likely, Jacob told me that I was getting too fat, so now I was on a strict diet.

Charlie gave me a skeptical look and I went up on my toes to kiss his cheek. I loved my dad- he was all I had. My mother had died when I was younger and I had been sent to live with him, in Forks, the rainiest place on earth.

I was 17 year old, I moved to Forks when I was 15 and my mother died in a car crash. My father had peered me up with his best friend, Billy`s son, Jacob- and we had stayed that way, our relationship eventually moving into something more than just friends. For about a year everything with me and Jake was perfect, then, I cant remember exactly when, he started hitting me, cursing me, calling me a bitch and a slut and a whore.

Jake was the star quarter-back for the football team at Forks High, and I was the head cheerleader.

No body knows about what really goes on with me and Jake. He acts like a total sweetheart around people, but once we`re alone there always seems to be something I did wrong.

It`s not his fault, though, he _does_ love me, I know he does, I think he.. oh who am I kidding?

I was terrified to leave Jacob. Not only because I knew he would hurt me if I did, but because…. Well… where would I go? Even if he didn't, _I_ loved him, to much.

I sighed heavily and turned on my heels to go out the front door. On the morning when I didn't hurry myself up enough, Jacob would pick me up in his car to drive me to school. Today was one of those mornings.

I flung open the door and ground my teeth together angrily. Jacob was standing in front of my house, leaning against his car and grinning at me as though he hadn't spent two hours yesterday punching and kicking me for refusing to tell my ex I didn't want to see him again.

And to make matters worse, Charlie flung open the window and waved, "Hey Jacob!"

"Hey Mr. Swan!" Jacob called back cheerfully.

I groaned, Charlie loved Jacob- which is another reason I didn't want to break up with him.

I bluntly ignored him as I walked around him to get into his car, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Hey baby." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I growled. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Now… lets not have none of that, babe, why don't you get your pretty little body into the car and we can drive to school." He said, softly and smiling wickedly at me in a way so that Charlie wouldn't see.

I frowned and pushed away from him, getting into the car and slamming the door shut. As soon as his door was closed to he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Jake.. ow…. That _hurts_!" I complained.

"Good. Now listen here, Bella, I don't plan on arguing with you all day today, so you better fucking behave yourself or your gonna go home with far worse than a black eye tonight… you understand me?"

"Fuck. You"

A sharp slap to my right cheek.

"Don't fucking mess around with me, Swan- I`ve had it with you and your nonsense."

"I never do anything!" I shouted, trying to keep my voice down so Charlie wont be in danger of hearing.

He didn't say anything. We sat in awkward silence for the drive to the school. When he parked the car I looked up at him.

"Can you unlock my phone, please." I asked quietly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"My phone…. I need to call Angela, she came down with the virus yesterday evening and I want to see how she`s going." I said.

"Then why don't you fucking walk there." He snapped, and got out of the car. I sat down until I worked up enough courage to go after him.

"Jake! It isn't fair! It`s my phone and I demand that you unlock it!"

He ignored me. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight and I was starting to attract attention now.

I followed him and stood quietly while he talked to his friends, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist preventing me from moving away from him.

When the bell rang for first period I scurried away from him and down the hall. This was the only class I didn't have with Jake today, and I always made the most of it.

Social Studies was my class with Mr. Rayner, one of my faviorite teachers, partially because I was good at his subject.

I slipped into the seat next to Angela and looked at him as he moved around a few papers on his desk.

"Good morning class." He said, after a while.

The half of the class that did answer answered in a dead, unbothered tone. I stifled a giggle.

Angela tapped the desk in front of her, "Coach wants to see you after school, something about cheerleading."

"Coach? Okay- did he say where?" I asked.

"Yeah, the gym."

"Got it."

"Girls- is there anything you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Rayner asked. We both shook our heads no and smiled innocently.

"Good. Well then… For your social studies project," A groan sweeps through the class, "In honor of Black History Month, you will research _one_ important african-american person in history and write a 3000 word essay," An even louder groan and shouts of protests, "On that person and what they contributed to the American society."

"Does it have to be 3000 words, sir." One of the boys asked.

Mr. Rayner sighed, knowing that if he said yes, he was most likely to be ignored anyway, "I will accept 2000, no less or else you fail." He said.

"But- because of how incredibly cool I am, I will assign you each a _partner_ to help you in your research. Kevin and Roama, Nicola and Aaron, Angela and Ben Cheeny- Isabella and….. hmm… Edward Cullen."

My head snapped up, _Edward Cullen_? Is that some sort of sick _joke_? I have a boyfriend, one who is not very happy with me socializing with other guys, eccspecially ones like

"Edward Cullen?" Angela said, smirking wickedly at me, "Oh this is going to be fun."

I groaned and glanced towards my left- Edward seemed to be having the same reaction I did, he was frozen, his pen had stopped moving and was just standing still on the paper, his head wasn't turned towards me so I couldn't see his expression that well.

Edward_ was_ cute, there was no denying that. He was around 6"2, And had bronze hair. He had a cool goldish color eye that was so memorizing, he could have any girl in the school just because of them, but he always kept to himself, he and his siblings. He and his family had moved to Forks a few years ago, not long before I had moved. He, his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper and his two sisters, Rosalie and Alice were all beautiful, too.

His parents, Esme and Carlisle were the cutest couple I had ever seen.

Personally, I don't know why they moved here, to the dull town of Forks Washington. when you have that beauty that belongs on the runway or on the front page of every magazine, and you were so exceptionally smart that you could skip the rest of high school and still be more educated than those of us who finished it, _and_ you belonged to the richest family in the small town, all you did in Forks was stick out like a soar thumb.

All the Cullen kids were adopted, too. Jacob and his friends hated the Cullen family for some reason, but I found Carlisle and Esme really nice to adopt all those teenagers like that.

The bell rang and I got my bag from behind me, walking out of the class room with Angela tagging by my side.

She was talking about some thing, but I wasn't paying attention. I looked around until I saw him by his locker.

"Edward!" I called, running over to him.

He jumped slightly, and turned around to look at me.

I stopped, yep, those memorizing eyes again, they never seized to fascinate me.

"Isabella." He said in an enchanting tone.

"Bella." I corrected. He nodded once.

An akward pause.

"So…. Um…. We have that project to do together." I said, smiling shyly.

He nodded, "Yes, we do."

Another pause.

"So do you…. Um, wanna maybe come over later? We can start doing research then?"

"Of course." He said, smiling, "If that's okay with you."

"It is- so um…. I`ll see you later then, 4:00?"

"Four o' clock." He agreed, and then turned and walked off.

Four o' clock couldn't have come fast enough.

I went to the gym after school and met coach Davidson, he looked up and smiled when I walked in.

"Bella." He greated.

"Hey coach- is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you that the cheerleading team will be present for the boy`s football game on Saturday."

"Saturday?" I asked, "Sure, I can talk to the girls and we can work something out."

It might take a bit of convincing to get them to abandon their Saturday`s to go to the boy`s game, but I was going to have to go whether I was playing or not. Jake always made me go to them.

I got a ride home from Angela. Charlie was still at work, he would be until six o' clock. I got into the shower and then got dressed denim shorts and a white button up shirt, I held my hair up in a ponytail and waited for Edward to arrive.

When starring at the clock got tirring, I went into the kitchen and got out a few snacks for us to eat while doing our research. We could stay right here in the living room. Edward had a laptop, I knew because he brought it to school sometimes, and I had one, too. So we didn't need to use the computer in my room. Plus, Jake wouldn't like it much if a boy, ecspecially Edward, was in my room.

Thinking about Jake made me realize that I hadn't told him about my project with Edward yet. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret from him forever, but I would try to avoid it for as long as possible.

At exactly four o' clock my doorbell rang, and I jumped up and ran to it, flinging it open and grinning broadly.

"Hello Edward." I said, trying, with failure, to mimic his formal tone.

"Hello Isabella."

"I wish you would stop calling me that, it really is annoying." I said.

"Okay- Bella, shall we get started?"

I nodded, and welcomed him inside, walking straight to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and he sat down on the chair opposite me.

"Did you have any ideas on who we might be able to right about?" I asked Edward.

He pursed his lips, "I was thinking somebody like Rosa Parks, or maybe even Martin Luther King."

"Rosa Parks- that's the lady who refused to get up from the bus seat right?" He nodded, "Yeah- I always admired her, standing up for what she believed in like that."

"So did I."

There was a pause before I talked again.

"Where did you get that eye color- it`s really unusual."

"It is?"

"Not in a bad way- It`s pretty, I like it." I said.

"Thank you. I don't really know where I got them from." Edward said.

"Could they have belonged to your mother?"

He shook his head, "No- my mother had green eyes, according to Carlisle, at least. I never knew her well enough to say."

"I`m sorry." I said.

"What about you. Chocolate brown is a pretty color, I always liked your eyes."

"I got them from my dad." I said.

"You live with your father alone. I never hear you talk about your mother- where is she?"

I bit my bottom lip, "My mother has been dead for 3 years now."

"Oh- I`m so sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Edward said.

"It`s okay- it happened a long time ago." I said.

My phone rang then. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What.. don't you like the beetles?" I asked him getting up.

"I am not overly fond of what follows." He said simply.

I crossed the room and got my phone off the counter, checking the caller I.D. I wondered how Edward knew who it was calling me.

"Hi Jake." I said.

"Bella- where the fuck are you." He said.

"I`m at home… I`m doing a project for school." I said.

"A project?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You better get yourself down to La Push right now." He growled.

"Jake… I cant, I told Charlie I was going to be home this evening, and it's a group project, I cant just leave."

"Fuck, Bella, do you always have to make everything so complicated."

I didn't answer.

"I warned you- you have 10 minutes to get down here, or your gonna regret it."

The line disconnected.

I gulped and took a deep breath, walking back over to Edward.

He raised his eye brow at me.

"Shall we continue?" I asked.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"Jacob Black- why don't you stop him?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"To hell you don't Bella! He treats you like freaking dirt and you don't do anything about it!"

I was surprised Edward could tell how unhappy I was with Jake. We never spoke, or so much glanced twice at each other for all the time we`ve known each other.

"Thanks for carring, Edward. But I`d appreciate it if you didn't get involved in my love life." I said after a while.

He looked up at me like I was crazy, then his expression softened and he looked down at his book, then up at me again, and smiled.

"I do like the Beetles, by the way."

**Love to those of you who are now following my story, and those of you who added me to your fave author/stories list. you really made my day when I saw it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna answer a few questions that were asked in a review- one, no Edward is not a vampire- I just **_**love**_** his golden eyes and honestly, I couldn't really picture him with green ones. Everyone in the story is human. Plus, Bella **_**will**_** eventually get enough balls to dump Jake, I`m just sort of working up to it.**

CHAPTER THREE:

"Damn it, bitch, stop your pathetic crying." Jake said, grabbing me and bringing me to sit on the bed next to him, "Next time you choose to ignore me, probally that will give you something to think about."

I didn't say anything, just tried to stop the tears that rolled down my face as he held me in his arms. I was not very successful.

"Shut up and get down on your knees- why not put those gorgeous pink lips to good use and give me a blowjob?"

"Jake, I-"

"Or we can strap you down to the bed and I can spank that little ass of yours again- this time we`ll let you count for me, it`s your choice."

I whimpered softly and got off the bed, kneeling down in front of Jake. His gigantic manhood was pointing at my face like a loaded gun.

"Well…. Get to it." He said, snapping his fingers.

I swallowed hard and wrapped my lips around the thing. I didn't have a gag reflex and Jake knew that, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed into me, starting to thrust his hips in and out.

Suddenly his phone rang and he stopped, reaching over to the table to get it. He walked back over to me and looked at me expectantly. I bit my bottom lip and slowly reached my hand up to take his length in my hands, then slowly brought it to my mouth and wrapped my lips around it.

"Hello?" Jacob answered to whoever it was on the phone.

There was a pause while the person answered. "…Oh, no I`m not doing anything important right now…sure, how soon? Alright, see you then."

He hung up the phone and pulled away from me.

"Get up, get dressed, and get out of my fucking house." He ordered.

"What?" I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are still kneeling there!" He almost shouted, grabbing me by my hair and pulling me to my feet, "Get out."

"Well….. how am I suppose to get home?"

"You have two perfectly working legs, don't you."

"Jake….. I can`t- you don't expect me to _walk_ all the way to my house from here, do you?"

"No, you can run or you can even fly, for all I care, as long as your out of here in 10 minutes."

"Why?!" I yelled angrily, "What`s so important that you cant even bother to drop me home, I am your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, a pretty stupid one at that- why don't you go fuck Cullen, I`m sure he`ll _love_ to have that pussy on his dick."

"I don`t want to…. I only love you, Jake- you know that I only love you."

"Yeah- cause you don't have any other choice, now do you?"

I couldn't hold back anymore. I brought my hand back to hit him but he grabbed it in midair and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can not be serious, Bella." He said in a slightly mocking tone, "Were you _really_ trying to hit me? It`s like you're a stupid little child- never learn what to do and what not to do. God if Veronica wasn't coming over right now you would get the fucking of your life."

"Who the fuck is Veronica?" I snapped.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

I jumped, "Um… I said… I asked who Veronica was."

"That's none of your fucking business- _why are you still in my house_?"

I gathered my clothes and slipped them back on, grabbing my phone and walking out of his damn house. My mind shot the question at me over and over again.

What in god`s name is wrong with me?

I couldn't answer the question, not when I asked it to myself as I walked home, in the rain that had suddenly started to fall, and certainly not when Edward`s car stopped in front of me and he saw me, probally looking like a walking zombie the way I wrapped my arm around myself, as if trying to keep myself together.

"Bella!" He called, opening the door for me, "What the hell! You look like you've been to hell and back!"

I sniffled and got into the car.

"What`s wrong- is that…. _What did he do to you_?" Edward growled, inspecting the dark spots underneath my eye and on my cheek.

"Nothing." I said immediately, turning away from him. I decided to change the subject, "I`m sorry for getting your car all wet." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck the car Bella! He _hit_ you!?" It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer, he just needed to be sure.

I was quiet, "Jake is a good boyfriend. He didn't hurt me, It was an accident."

Edward stopped the car, sat for a while, his hand had a death grip on the steering wheel before turning the car in reverse.

"What do you think your doing?" I snapped.

"We`re going back- he is _not_ going to get away with treating you like.. like THIS!." So much for an accident, I thought.

"Edward! What the hell is wrong with you!" I screeched, and I found it oddly weird that I wasn't screaming for _my_ safety, I didn't want anything to happen to Edward, "Jacob just has to make one phone call to his friends and they will be here faster than you can say what a stupid idea this is."

Edward stopped the car.

"And it was my fault anyway- I deserved it." I muttered. This was true, if I had just told Edward to go home and then driven to Jacob`s house like he said to, this wouldn't have happened.

Edward was so angry I swear I saw him shake, his teeth ground together.

"You. Deserved. It." He growled, "Bella- not even in a million years will you come even remotely close to deserving to breathe the same air as that low lifed, sorry excuse for a human being."

I looked at Edward, he looked like he meant that.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

* * *

"Okay guys! Lets go one last time!" I shouted, "One! Two! Thr-"

"Bella-" I turned around, "Bella swan, right? Some-one is outside to see you." Maggie Philips, one of the students I rarely talked too, said, running inside.

I nodded and motioned for the team to continue practicing the routine, then I walked outside.

_Oh, fuck._

"Jacob- what are you doing here?" I asked, closing the door to gym behind me.

He didn't answer, he grabbed my arm and forced me to walk after him- pushing me into the boys locker room. I hit my head against one of the lockers there and fell down.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"How long has this been going on?" He growled.

"What? Jacob, I don't know what your-"

"Don't fucking mess with me, Bella- you know perfectly well what I`m talking about. You think you can sneak around with _Assward_ and not tell me, and get away with it?!"

"He has a name you know." I muttered.

"Do I look like I care! You know I was thinking about being nice to you today, Bella, but your really asking for it now."

"Jacob I didn't do anything! Why cant I have friends while I`m with you! You always have to act like this! I`m not doing anything wrong!"

He grabbed me and wrapped his hand around my neck, pushing me up against the wall. I gripped his hand and tried to pry it away from my neck.

"Don`t fucking talk back to me, you little bitch!" He threw me across the room and I hit against the bench in the middle of it. i felt like everything in my body broke, my side hit against the bench and I lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Jake." I panted, "Jake…. Why are we still together?"

"What?"

"Why are we still together. If I always do something bad enough for you to hit me and call me a bitch… why don't we break up."

"I fucking marked you as mine when we made love, you agreed to always listen to me and do what I say, yet you always find someway to get me angry."

"Jake- you did not _mark me as yours_! I am a human being! You don't own me!"

He pulled me so that I was standing in front of him.

"I own every single part of you." He growled, "Your _body_ is mine, the hair on your head is mine. This-" He grabbed my pussy, "Is _mine_." I gasped.

He let me go, "Now… why don't you get that tight, pretty little white ass of yours into my car and I can give you that punishment you`ve been begging for since Monday."

"No…. please, Jake, I cant….. Please don't hurt me anymore. Isn't there any other way we can work things out, Jake, I love you, please….. don't do this to me."

"Save your fucking tears for some-one who gives a fuck about them. Now, didn't I tell you to do something? Do you want me to strip you naked and have you walk out there like that?"

I shook my head no.

"Then GO! And I might just think about being gentle with you tonight, instead."

**Again, so much thanks for reviewing me guys! I really appreciate it! but I need to know- do you guys wanna see more Jacob or more Edward, tell me in your reviews! I have exams tomorrow so I don't know when I`ll be able to update again, but I will soon. Remember:**

**5 reviews=A nice, long chapter for you guys! Get to it ladies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One: thanks so much to jansails, for telling me about my small error in chapter two with the Cullen kids all having the same eye color if they`re adopted- I fixed that part and added a bit more to it, so you can check it out if you want to.**

**Two: I know I thanked her before but I want to do it again because she has really, really, really, REALLY been an inspiration for me to continue this story. Its like, everytime I update, close my computer for like 2 hours and then come back, theres yet another review from the most amazing person I have met on here so far- ladies, give it up for the one and only….. (Drumroll please) Leibeezer!**

**Three: Thanks to tiger 276 for her review also, you succeeded in bringing a smile to my face when I saw it.**

**And finally four: Thanks to all my amazing readers out there! Leave me your reviews- good or bad, I`m more than happy to receive them.**

CHAPTER FOUR:

"Alright, kids- you should be okay alone right?" Charlie asked, on Friday evening, his eyes directed towards Edward.

Edward smiled and raised his right hand, "You have my word, Charlie."

"And I have a boyfriend, dad." I reminded him.

"Of course, well I have to get to work- we`re awfully busy these days."

"Ah yes, because crime never rests in the fast-paced city of Forks." I said sarcastically.

He gave us another wave and walked out the door.

I turned to face Edward.

"I`ll say this is coming alone really well." I said.

"So would I- we almost have all the information we need, we just have to put it on paper now."

"I wasn't looking forward to that part, much." I admitted.

"If you like- I could write it out, I`m good at putting things in order."

"No, I want to help, even if all I can do is sharpen your pencil for your and give you new sheets of paper, I like spending time with you." I said.

Edward smiled, "I want to ask you something Bella." He said, suddenly serious again.

"Okay." I said, smiling at him, "Shoot."

"What will you say if I asked you to go out with me?"

I exhaled loudly, "I would say you want to get killed, because I have a boyfriend." One that wont hesitate to murder you if he finds out we`re still working together.

Maybe I was wrong, but I had told Jacob I would shut things off with Edward- and it had worked, he hadn't hit me all day yesterday, everything was perfectly fine.

I got off of my chair, suddenly uncomfortable, and walked over to the kitchen. Edward followed.

"Bella, you cant seriously think that right? He doesn't _love_ you- he abuses you."

"Jacob-" I sighed, and gripped the glass in my hand, taking a sip and then resting it down on the table, "Jacob is a good boyfriend. Please, don't get involved in this."

"I don't have a choice Bella. I know what he does to you, and if you wont tell some-one soon, I will." Edward threatened.

"You can`t tell anyone- no-one will believe you."

"Charlie would." He said, "Your friends, Jessica and Angela would, too. Everyone knows what a jerk Jacob Black is to you, everyone except you can see that he isn't right for you."

"And you are?" I yelled, he froze at my sudden outburst.

"You're a geek, a nerd! You and the rest of your pathetic family are the outcasts of the school, and small as it is, that's saying something. Me, and people like you don't mix. Me and people like _Jacob_ are_ supposed_ to be together. People who get invited to things, people who are popular- people who have **friends**."

I knew this hit him, he pursed his lips and frowned, "I _have_ a friend." He said.

I had no idea whether he was talking to me or not, but I threw my glass into the sink and slammed my hand down onto the table.

"Oh yeah? Well, not anymore." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, opening the door wide, "Please leave."

"Bella-"

"Leave." I said, "Just- please, leave, Edward."

"Bella- if I leave, I`m not coming back."

"Good then, because I don't want you to come back." I said.

He bit his bottom lip, and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorframe and turned around, caressing my face in his hand, "I love you, Bella." He whispered. And then, he was gone.

**Okay, this was just a quickie chapter I did because I wasn't tired- but now I am, so I`m going to go to bed.**

**What do you think of this chapter? Is everything moving too fast, should I slow the story down a bit or keep it as it is?  
Edward will come back, we all know he will, so don't think that he`s gone forever. The longer you guys take to get the review button to ten, the longer it will be before Edward returns- so I would suggest you get to it.**

**I know it isn't the same with the time differences- but goodnight everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Theres a brief conversation on wolves in this chapter, I just want to make one thing clear- This is a all human story! There are no werewolves, and no vampires. Just so we`re clear on that.**

CHAPTER FIVE:

The days that followed did not get better. An entire week had passed since Edward last talked to me. Our project was due in a week and I had no idea where we stood on it. I didn't know where Edward`s house was, no one knew where the Cullen`s house was. Edward sat in the chair farthest from me, completely ignoring me during lunch and never glancing twice at me when we met in the hallway. (our lockers were right next to each others)

If this whole 'I`m not coming back' gig didn't end soon, I was going to drive myself crazy.

I stood with Jacob on Friday evening while he talked to his friends.

I only barely listened to what they were saying, but eventually, the conversation started to get interesting.

"…Wolf sightings? Really Embry?" Paul said in a sarcastic tone.

"I`m serious! They were gigantic! Theres no way they could have been wolves- bears, maybe, but-"

"Guys, I think Embry has officially lost it." Jared said.

"I have not!" Embry shouted, "It true, I _saw_ them! Huge, jet black fur-"

"So what are we dealing with here, Embry- wolves or bears?" Jacob asked with a grin.

"I _told_ you-"

"A pack of wolves in Forks- _very_ interesting, say- did you hear about the Frogs that fell out of the sky on Monday?"

Everyone laughed, and before I could stop myself, I was talking.

"He isn't lying." I muttered.

Everyone stopped, and turned to look at me. Jacob had a fire look in his eyes.

"Oh she shouldn't have done that." Embry, who I had tried to back up, said. I bit my bottom lip.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked.

"I just said that _Embry_," I emphasized the name as if it would make a difference, "Wasn't lying- there really were wolf sighting around Forks-"

A hard slap across my face was enough to get me to shut up. I dropped my books and fell to the ground, holding my face in my hand.

Before I could comprehend anything, Jake`s foot connected with my stomach, knocking all the air out of me. I gasped for air.

"Please!" I shouted, "I`m sorry!"

The first thing I heard was laughter, and I felt the anger rush through me.

I hadn't done anything wrong. and they were laughing- at my _pain! _Where were the authorities, the principle, teachers?! Even students?

One more kick to my stomach and I realized hopelessly that Jacob and his friends cars were parked at the side of the school, the part that was some-what reserved for them. No one was going to be able to see me here, and it hurt way to much to scream.

Jake grabbed me by my hair and forced to my feet, making me look at him. He grabbed my hand and reared his other hand back to hit me again.

The loud screech of tires caused him to stop, his hands freezing in midair. I opened back my eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"Bella!" Some-one shouted, the car spun around and some-one jumped out, "Don`t you dare lay a hand on her!"

"Edward!" I shouted happily, like a pathetic little child who just saw Barbie emerge from the television.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Oh are you serious! What is _he_ doing here." Jacob let me go and I felt my knees go weak, but I managed to stay upright.

"Bella get in the car." Edward said, his gaze still fixed on Jacob.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Jacob snarled.

"Bella….. _get in the car."_

I moved forward, "Take one step and your going to regret it, Bella." Jacob warned. I froze.

"Bella! Damnit!" Edward shouted, I jumped at his tone and sprinted over to the car, opening the door and getting in. through the glass I could see Edward surrounded by Jacob and his friends. I didn't want to see this fight, Edward looked pathetic going up against all of them- there was no way he would make it out alive.

Jacob moved his hand back to punch Edward, and I got out of the car, running over to them and grabbing his hand just in time.

"No! don't hurt him!" I shouted, hanging onto his muscular hand.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

I ignored him.

"Please, don't Jake- hit me, hurt me, please! Just leave him alone!" I begged.

Jacob growled, "Get the fuck off of me." And pushed me off of him, "I`ll deal with _you_ later."

And then he turned back to Edward.

Before I had time to think up my next move, Paul and Jared were both holding back my arms, so I couldn't get anywhere.

"No! No! let me go!" I shrieked.

I watched Jacob and Edward fight around, and had to admit, I was underestimating Edward. He put up a good fight, but that didn't erase the fact that Jacob was twice his side.

Jacob pinned him down and reared his hand back, in one split second, his fist connected with Edwards drop dead gorgeous face.

I heard the crunching sound, and I knew Jake broke his nose.

"No!" I screamed.

**Ha! That, my ladies, is your first official cliff hanger. **

**I wanted to see Edward be the hero here, he could have just let Bella go on with her world and stayed out of it, but he loves her to much, and as we now see, Bella is starting to like Edward, too. **

**I thought up this chapter during Maths class today and decided to split it into two, leaving a cliffie for you guys to think about.**

**Tell me in your reviews what you think will happen next! Get to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank god it`s Friday! **

**LOL- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its a long one!**

**My computer crashed and I had to use my tablet to post this chapter, since I already had it saved. I only wrote in the AN, so you guys know that any spelling errors and grammatical structure errors I didn't have time to fix.**

**As Always, leave me your reviews telling me where I need to improve and what I need to continue doing!**

**More reviews and I might post the date chapter up even faster! lets aim for 15 this time, we already have 9, so that's what- 6 more? you guys can make it happen! **

CHAPTER SIX:

"Wait- where are we going to go?" I asked in a panic as Edward gripped my hand. It all had happened so fast, first, Edward was lying on the ground, all beaten up, then he had managed to get away from Jacob long enough to get me away from Paul and Jared, and now we were both running to his car, him pulling me along.

"We have to get out of here." Edward said, putting the car into reverse.

I was delirious at this point, willing to do anything that anybody told me to do. Nothing seemed to make sense to me anymore, all of my emotions, jumbled up in my head and they were driving me crazy.

Edward started to drive the car back, and I saw Jacob pick something up. I squinted my eyes to see what it was, but when I figured it out, it was already to late.

"Edward!" I screeched. The stone flew through the front window of the car, shattering the glass into thousands of little pieces.

I shrieked and put my head between my legs, taken deep and even breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed, he kicked open his door and ran over to my side, opening it.

"Bella, come on." He said, hurrying me up.

I groaned softly and let him pull me out of the car, and before I knew it, we were both running through the forest, Jacob and his friends chasing after us. For a second, I thought I heard the school guard behind us- and I knew that all of us were going to have to think of some explanation for this eventually, but right now, I was focused on losing Jacob.

"They`re gonna catch us! They`re gonna catch us!" I cried, as I ran after Edward.

"Come on!" He hissed, grabbing my hand again.

The forest blurred past us as we ran, Edward should be on the track team, he was a really fast runner.

He pulled me and we fell behind a large stone shaped like a cave.

"Shh." Edward said, pulling me down so I was out of view.

The rustle of leaves stopped.

They were looking for us, we were as good as dead any second now.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella!" Jacob shouted, interrupting me. I jumped, "Bella get your ass out here or I swear to god your going to regret this!"

That did it. I broke down, I brought my knees up and placed my head between them, trying to muffle the sound of my tears.

"I`m sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked, softly so that they wont hear us.

"For bringing you into this- you should have stayed away from me."

"Bella- Bella, look at me." He said, I did, "I don't want anything to happen to you, and until I know your away from _him_ I`m never leaving your side- not until you order me away."

"Go away." I said.

"And really mean it." Edward said, smirking.

And he was right, I didn't mean it. Edward was my safe harbor, as long as he stayed with me, I knew I would be alright.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I`m willing to take a bullet to the head for you, Bella, Is that really so hard for you to understand? That your worth more than this." Edward gestured to the little cave where we were hiding.

I cringed.

"Not at the risk of your safety."

"I`ll be fine, as long as I`m with you." He said, "I`ll never hurt you, Bella, never. I promise."

I wanted to tell him that Jacob had promised the exaxt same thing, using the exact same words. I wanted to say that I had learnt never to trust that again. But instead, I nodded, and settled for a quiet-

"Okay."

We stayed there until we were sure Jake and his friends had left, which was a long time after, and then Edward pulled me up to my feet.

"Edward- your nose- It`s bleeding." I gasped.

He laughed, "I`m okay. Look at you, though."

I probally looked like a mess. I sure felt like a mess. My entire body hurt, it had hurt before, but squeezing up in that tiny cave hadn't exactly helped the situation. I managed to put on a brave face, though. Edward wasn't fooled.

"You want me to carry you to the hospital?" He asked.

I cringed at the thought, "No- I don't like hospitals." That only means Charlie will have to get involved in this, "I have pain killers home- I`ll take one when I get there."

"Okay… Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Definitely. What about your car?"

"I`ll take care of the car, lets just focus on getting you home, okay?"

"Okay."

Me and Edward walked to my house, the distance wasn't short, but when it came into sight I was not pleased. Time seemed to go so fast with Edward, I almost told him to carry me back to school so we can start over. I didn't want him to leave.

"Walk me inside?" I asked.

"It`s the least I can do, come on."

The second I opened the door I heard it.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

I bit my bottom lip. I heard the chair in the kitchen move.

"I`m okay, dad. Don't come out, please, I`m just gonna go change!"

He ignored me, of course.

"Bella- what happened to you."

"It was that deadbeat Bo-"

"Wolves." I said, cutting off Edward. He gave me a look that could only be described as a glare.

"_Wolves?"_ he said, slowly.

"Yes, Edward- remember, I wandered into the forest and wolves were chasing me, and you saved me."

I said the words slowly, giving him a pleading look that Charlie wouldn't notice.

"Bella- what were you doing in the woods!" Charlie very nearly shouted.

"I was bored, and I was waiting for Jessica and Angela, but they didn't show- so I wandered into the woods for a while, I didn't think I would get lost." The words flowed so easily out of my mouth. Months of practice with lying for Jacob had made me a pro at this.

"And where was Jacob?"

Edward scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know." He muttered.

I hit him in the rib- "Jacob had football practice."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, then sighed, and walked away.

I knew Charlie was no where near half believing my story, but he rather believe it that find out what I was lying about.

Edward walked me up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you freaking insane!" He whisper-shouted.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell Charlie!"

"He doesn't have to know." I snapped.

"Yes he does! Who are you going to tell, Bella."

"Edward- can we _please_ not fight over this right now!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"You-"

"Hey." We both looked up when Charlie opened the door, "Is everything okay in here?" He asked, eyeing Edward as he talked.

I nodded.

"Yes Dad."

"Everything`s fine, Charlie." Edward said, I was surprised at how calm he sounded.

"Alright- well, I`m going to go hit the sack."

Charlie nodded and closed the door again.

Edward turned to look at me, "So that's it? your just not going to tell anyone- your going to let him get away with this?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah."

"Bella- sometimes you can be so…." Edward trailed off and smiled. He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek.

"You know I love you, right." He asked.

"Yes… I do."

"Good."

I didn't stop him as he brought his lips closer to mine, his face was inches away from mine now, I could feel his breath on me.

Part of me didn't want him to stop. Part of me wanted Edward to throw me on the bed right now and have his way with me.

But one part of me, one tiny part of me stopped.

"Wait- we cant." I said.

Edward gave me a small smile and pulled away.

"I understand."

"Hey-"

He looked at me.

"If its all the same to you, though, I think I might like to take you up on that offer. You know- the date?"

"The date?" He asked, "Are you sure."

"Posotive."

"How does Sunday work for you?"

"Sunday works just fine." I said, smiling at him.

"Good- I`ll pick you up at eight."

"I`ll be ready." I said.

I walked him down the stairs, and was almost sad to see him go.

Suddenly he stopped.

"I should call some-one to come get me, come to think of it."

I grinned, "I think I like that idea, a lot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-o! nice to talk to you guys again! Sorry for that little wait you guys had to endure there for this chapter to be up, but I was studying for exams all day yesterday- I literally cannot look at my textbooks again right now.**

**Now, do you want me to keep talking about the maths test I am going to so desperately fail tomorrow, or do you want to read the story?... that's what I thought- well, lets get to it then!**

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Friday night:

Sleep

Saturday morning:

Wake up

Stare at the clock

Bath

Stare at the clock

Eat

Will the clock to go faster

Saturday night:

5 missed calls from Jessica

2 messages from Angela

2 threatening calls from Jacob

Sunday morning:

Stare at the clock

Sleep

Eat

Stare at the clock

Stare at the clock some more

Throw a pencil at the clock because it was moving to slow.

Sunday night:

I ran down the stairs, almost falling in my 5 inch heels, holding onto the wall as I ran.

"Coming!" I called.

I stopped in front of the door and cleared my throat, fixing my hair and looking into the small mirror to make sure I looked okay.

Then I flung back open the door.

"Hello Edwar- Oh, It`s _you_." I stepped back and my dad walked in, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Planning on going out tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I told you I was going to dinner with Edward tonight, right?" Or had I forgotten about that?

"Yeah, I think I remember something about that." He muttered, "Oh, Jacob said that you need to call him, something about you and him."

I froze.

Charlie looked at me.

"Well are you going to go call him?" He asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

I pulled out my phone and at the same time, the doorbell rang. I breathed out in relief.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Edward looked incredibly stunning. No, that word didn't seem to quite fit. He was god like. He wore khaki pants and a white shirt, and he wore it so well that me, who was wearing a dazzling blue dress, felt underdressed.

"Hello, Bella." He said in that god amazing voice.

"Hey, Edward. You look amazing."

"So do you." He said.

Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Edward."

"Charlie." Edward greeted in a formal tone, "Me and Bella don't plan on staying out late tonight, I`ll have her back to you by eleven."

"Eleven." Charlie huffed, "What are your intentions for tonight, again, Edward?"

"We`ll just be going to dinner."

"No where else?"

"No where else, sir."

"Alright- you kids have fun."

I smiled as he walked back into the kitchen. Hopefully, he would keep his mouth shut about this to Billy, because then it would surely be repeated to Jacob.

"So how was your weekend?" Edward asked me, opening the door to his car.

"My weekend?" I asked, somewhat dazed.

I thought back to the event of the weekend.

"It was good." I settled for, turning to look at him.

No-one spoke as we drove, I certainly didn't, the moment was so perfect and uncomplicated that I didn't want to spoil it with words. I took in the scenery as the forest blurred past us, Edward driving at a ridiculous speed.

Finnally we slowed and Edward got out of the car, I did to and he looked down at my shoes.

"You might want to take those off." He said, smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"I`m sure they didn't cost 20 bucks- so unless you want to break a heel….."

I sighed and bent down to take of my shoes.

"Do you want to put them back in the car?" Edward asked.

"No- I`ll hold them."

He nodded, and opened the back door to the car. He gave me a small shoebox. Inside was a white hiking shoe.

"_What_ are these for?"

"For you to wear, of course."

I rolled my eyes and put them on.

We walked through the forest, every now and then I would glance at his face just to make sure we werent lost. When he stopped, he told me to close my eyes.

I complied wordlessly.

We walked a short distance again, and then Edward pulled his hand from mine.

"You can open them, now." He whispered.

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was a meadow. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. I took a deep breath as I gazed around, everything seemed so…. So…. I never knew a place like this could exist anywhere in the world- much less for Forks.

In the middle was a table set for two, with a candlelight dinner set on top of the white cloth.

I laughed, "This is really breathtaking, Edward."

"Hmm…. I think I can think of something that's more breathtaking."

He quickly noticed my discomfort when he said that, and changed the subject.

"So.. do you like spaghetti."

"I do."

"Good- cause that's what we`re having."

He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, then he walked across to his and took the silver cover off both of the plates.

I took a deep breath.

"Wow- that smells delicious." I complemented. Edward smiled at me, and took a bottle of wine out of a cooler next to his chair.

"Non-alcoholic." He informed me, some-what proudly. I couldn't help but chuckle, and decided against telling Edward I had probbally drank more alcohol than his parents.

The food tasted delicious, everything was so amazing. I found it pleasantly suprising how well I could talk to Edward, though, because I hated the way my voice sounded in comparison to his, I just said the occasional 'Yeah' and 'That's good'

"What are your plans after high school?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me, "I was thinking about going to university and studying law- then maybe becoming a lawyer."

"Really? That`s cool." I said.

"And what about you, what are your plans for the future Miss. Swan."

I bit my bottom lip, "It`s stupid." I muttered.

"Nothing you say could be stupid." He said.

"Well…. Its just…I….Jake said that….Um…." I sighed, "I want to be a doctor- but, I don't know….it`s just that-"

"Jacob said you couldn't do it." He said dryly.

I furrowed my eyebrow- "How did….?"

"Lucky guess. But Bella- can you just….. tell me something." He said.

"Anything."

"There has to be a reason- a reason you stay with him even after he hit you and….. a reason you wont tell Charlie. Why? No offense, but… it makes absolutely no sense."

I sighed, and stood up from my chair.

"Bella? Did I say something? I`m sorry, you don't have to answer that if it-"

"It wasn't always like that, you know." I said, cutting him off, "Jake wasn't always like this."

Edward scoffed.

"It`s true. He used to be nice…. The _perfect_ boyfriend and I-" I laughed, "_I _ was the lucky girl who the hottest guy in the school, the star quarter back, chose. It was…. I dunno- it felt like I could do anything as long as I had Jacob."

"And what happened?" He asked.

"What happened? We both went to this party that Lauren Mallory threw a Friday night when her parents were out of town. We were both drunk, like… really drunk, both out of our minds and I lost my virginity to Mike Newton, some random guy I knew only because I saw him in the hallways at school- and Jake got… mad. He dragged me out of Lauren`s house and told me that if I wanted to act like a whore then he was going to treat me like one, and He…. Things were never the same after that."

"I`m sorry." Edward said, "So why do you stay with him, if he does all these things to you."

"I keep telling myself that my Jacob is somewhere inside there. That he`ll come back to me. It isn't his fault, anyway- he`s had a rough childhood."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"No… really- his mom died when he was 9 and I guess he blames himself for it."

"Your mom died, too. Yet you don't go around pounding people for your enjoyment."

"He doesn't do it because he want to, Edward." I snapped, "People take there stress out in different ways- Jake just…._ Hits_ things."

"Hits things? What do you think god invented _trees_ and a baseball bat for?"

I smiled.

"It`s not his fault…. Please try to understand that. He loves me, I know he does. And I love him, too."

"I don't mean to be drastic here, but you seem to have this idea in your head that the both of you are going to grow up and live happily ever after, Bella, do you really think he cares about you that much?"

I didn't answer the question.

"You know what kills me though….. If I had just had less to drink, or nothing like Charlie had told me too, if I had just listened, then I wouldn't have slept with Mike, Jake wouldn't have gotten mad at me, and who knows where we would be right now?"

"Bella- **this is not your fault**. Please! Stop trying to take blame for what he does to you!"

I felt the tear roll down my cheek and threw my arms around Edward.

"Thanks." I whispered, "Thank you for being my friend. And for listening to me. It felt good to tell some-one all that."

"I`ll always be here for you, Bella."

"I know you will, and I appreciate that, but can you…. Can we just _not_ right now? Not be anything more than friends? Please… I`m not ready to give up on Jake yet."

"And I`m not ready to give up on you. I guess we`re the same in that way, huh?"

"I guess."

I pressed his lips to my forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you, Bella Swan, I always will." He said.

And I knew what I was about to say would change everything between us- I knew the consequences of saying them. But I ignored the voice inside my head screaming at me that I had a boyfriend, and said the five words that, two hours ago, I was terrified to say.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

**Yay! Happy ending! (not) we still have more to Edward and Bella`s story before they can ride off merrily into the sunset. But hopefully, this chapter will give you a little insight and cause you not to hate Bella as much as you do, anymore. She really honestly does think that Jacob loves her. Oh well…. We`ll just have to see what happens next! 5 reviews girls!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to admit that this wasn't really a planned chapter for the story- but I was reading over the reviews and I saw Leibeezer`s from chapter four and it gave me the idea. I just did this in like 30 minutes, so it might not be all that good- but I hope you guys enjoy it never the less!**

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"Oh my god, Edward." I groaned. My hands fisted, and I drew my arms up his arms, wrapping around his neck. I yanked at the hair at the back of his head, moaning softly into his mouth as he pushed in me deeply, filling me completely. It felt amazing.

"Edward your so amazing." I moaned.

"Fuck, Bella- I`m going to cum." He groaned.

"That's it- cum baby, oh god… cum inside of me…."

I felt my orgasm rock through my body, and I screamed, tugging at his hair roughly.

My eyes flew open, and I was starring up at the white ceiling in my bedroom.

I stayed like that until I calmed down, and my breathing became nice and even.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed, getting out of the bed. The images from my dream were still buzzing around my head, no matter how hard I tried to push them away.

_You have a boyfriend!_ I scolded myself. Speaking of which, I glanced at the calendar, I was not looking forward to going to school today.

I got dressed quickly, and then ran down the stairs.

Charlie had already left for work, so I didn't have to force myself to eat breakfast that morning, I grabbed an apple and pushed it into my bag, running out the front doors and got into my truck.

_Bella Swan broke up with her boyfriend, Jacob, Because she had sex with Edward Cullen and said that Jake wasn't as good as him._

**That** was the rumor I heard the second I entered the gates of Forks High School.

I first heard it when I parked my truck next to two girls, who, apparently, didn't realize I had pulled up.

"Did you hear what happened Friday night?" The blonde haired girl asked.

Her friend, a brunette, shook her head eagerly.

"It`s Bella Swan- the cheerleading captain- she had _sex_ with Edward Cullen."

"But isn't she dating Jacob Black?"

"She is! And get this- She broke up with Jacob and told him that he wasn't as good as Edward in bed."

"God." The brunette said, disgust filling her voice.

"What?" I got out of my truck and walked over to them.

The second they saw me they yanked their bags over their shoulders, rolled their eyes and walked away.

And that's when I realized it.

It wasn't just them that had heard the rumor.

It was the entire school.

Everyone was looking at me like I was something that had crawled out of the sewage dump. They didn't even bother to whisper when I walked past them- they were blatantly talking about me.

No-one called me Bella that day.

They didn't even call me Isabella.

It was always 'Whore' or 'Slut'

I felt disgusted with myself. It was all ridiculous. Even my best friends, Jessica and Angela ignored me when I went to say hi to them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily walking over to them. Jessica, who was talking to Lauren and Angela, looked at me.

"Um… lets go guys." She said, not meeting my gaze, I watched them walk away.

The first thing I saw when I got to my locker that morning was the word 'WHORE' written across it in permanent black marker.

"Ugh." I scoffed, "Really mature guys."

I tried, unsuccessfully, to rub it off with my sleeve.

No one sat in the chairs next to me during classes.

I sat in my truck to eat lunch because no one wanted me at their table.

Even some of the teachers seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder.

By the end of the day, I had heard the story so many times that even I, who of all people should know it wasn't true, began to question it`s level of insanity.

I couldn't wrap my head around everything. I had thought these people were my friends. Yet, none of them had even bothered to find out the facts, they had just gone along with what everybody else said.

And, as if things couldn't get any worse, Edward nor Jacob were in school that day. Edward, I didn't know why he wasn't in school, he had been fine yesterday.

And Jacob, well, the story for him changed every 5 minutes.

Some said sick, others said football game, others said he had been to ashamed to come to school today, and some people said that he was so depressed because of what I, the heartless whore who judged men by their sexually abilities, did, that he wasn't even able to get dressed this morning.

I slammed the door to my room when I got home that evening, throwing my bag on the ground.

I felt like crying, but I was to angry to that.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts until Edward`s name showed up.

"Hello?"

"Hey- why were you not In school today?" I asked.

"Oh- Bella. I had to go visit a family friend."

"Oh. Well its good you didn't come."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Theres a rumor going around that I broke up with Jacob."

The line was silent for a while, and when he spoke, his voice was heavy.

"Did you?"

"No- and I wasn't finished. Every-one thinks that I broke up with him because he isn't as good as you… in bed."

Silence again.

"Oh." Edward said, "Well that`s a stupid rumor. Who started it?"

"I don't know- no-one spoke to me all day today."

"What about Jessica and Angela."

"Jessica and Angela have…. A new best friend."

"Oh. I`m sorry."

"Yeah, um… so am I." I said.

"I`m sorry I was a bitch to you the other night." I whispered.

"What?"

"When I kicked you out- I never did apologize to you, remember."

"You don`t have to apologize to me, Bella."

"Yeah I do. I said that… ugh….. I cant believe I`m so stupid- to think all those people were my friends- I was completely alone today." I said.

"Then they don't deserve to be your friend."

"Edward can I ask you something… out of line?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella."

"Okay… um…. Why don't you tell Charlie? About me and Jacob, I mean."

There was a pause.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. That….. he already does that."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, "I have to go- I`ll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who have me on your alert list you might know I updated already for the day. But I took the chapter down and put up this one instead because of an idea I had.**

**Alright… it wasn't all my idea, my great friend and supporter Leibeezer helped me out with it a lot. (I know you guys must get tired of how much I mention her, but seriously! She`s amazing!)**

**And I wanna say one more thing before I let you guys go- thanks so much to all my readers out there! I love, love, love, you guys! (and your reviews lol) **

**And feel free to leave me any unpleasant comments you might have, just don't intensely trash my story for nothing, I just mean that I`m always open to a little creative insulting so I know where to fix my story and where to continue with it.**

CHAPTER NINE:

I slammed my locker door shut and sighed heavily. Tuesday morning, I felt terrible. The glares from my fellow students hadn't eased up, and every one was still talking about me.

I rested my head against the locker and closed my eyes for 3 seconds before I heard my name over the intercom.

"Isabella Swan, please report to the principles office immediately, Isabella Swan."

Each head in the hallways snapped in my direction.

"Bella." I groaned, kicking off the locker and holding my textbook to my chest. I kept my head down as I walked to the principles office.

When I got there I saw Edward and Jacob, both sitting on either side of the three large chairs it had in front of Mr. Greene`s desk.

"Hey." I said, not directly to anybody as I took a seat quietly in the chair in the middle of both of them.

Mr. Greene narrowed his eyes at all of us, "I suppose all of you know why you're here?"

"Nope."

"Not even close."

"Not a clue."

Mr. Greene sighed and moved a few papers around on his desk, turning the computer to face us.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Security footage?" I asked, I leant in closer to look at the fine words at the top of the screen, "From the parking lot?"

"Yes, Bella. From Friday evening."

I felt my heart beat increase.

"Friday evening?" Edward spoke in a calm, clear voice.

"The guard showed me this yesterday evening, I think you should all watch."

He pressed play and leaned back in his chair, looking at all three of our faces as the tape played. The entire thing was a bit blurry, and you could hardly make out anyone in the video- but you could clearly see mine, Edward and Jacob`s face. I knew what it was the second it came on. It was everything that had happened on Friday.

Mr. Greene cut the video off after Jacob`s stone crashed through the window of Edward`s car.

"Now." He said patiently, "We have whole day on our hands, here. Who wants to be the first to explain? Giving me a good reason _not_ to call in your parents right now?"

"Mr. Greene I understand the evidence is obvious, but you have to understand that it was all just a misunderstanding." Edward said after a while when no one talked.

"As much as I want to believe that, Mr. Cullen- I cant just ignore a 10 minute long video of you three…. What exactly _was_ it that you three were doing?"

Jacob remained quiet, starring off into space and trying to pretend that none of this was happening.

I looked down and played with the bracelet on my hands, avoiding the gaze of everyone around me. And Edward looked out the window at a group of children who were talking around one of the cars in the parking lot.

"Very well, then." Mr. Greene said, "Now I give you two options- I can either call you parents, or I can call the police. Your choice."

No one spoke, so Mr. Greene took the opportunity to lecture us.

"…..Never in all my years of being in a high school have I seen anything as…. As…. Wrong as this! You three are in serious trouble, and _you_ Jacob- I would expect more for some-one as greatly admired as you. Do you have any idea what this could do to your football career? If I ever see…"

It went on for god knows how long, each of us getting our fair share.

Mr. Greene finished by taking up his phone, dialing a number and saying-

"I`m sure your parents will all be greatly disappointed in you."

And dismissed us all. I suddenly felt incredibly sick to my stomach. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the office, rushing down the hall to the nearest female washroom.

The second I was in front of the toilet, I started to throw up.

Charlie was going to find out.

Charlie was going to kill me.

No… Charlie was going to kill Jacob, then kill me.

Why was I such an idiot?

Why is this happening to me? Of all people, Me?!

When I was finished I stood up and started to feel dizzy. I gripped the sink and splashed the cool water on my face.

_There is no way I am going back to class now. Not after this. _I thought.

I pulled the bag over my shoulder and walked out the washroom. The hallway was empty. I didn't even bother thinking where Jacob and Edward was….. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to be alone.

I walked around the corner and heard someone behind me. I gasped and turned around.

"Bella."

"Jacob. What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"To talk to you."

"To….. you want to _talk._ Do you not understand that my father is getting a call _right now_ about everything that was on that video?!" I hissed, "He`s going to be devastated, so mad at me! I`ll never be able to make this out to him."

"Bella just calm-"

"**Do not **tell me to calm down, Jacob! This might be easy for you but for someone who isn't a demon escaped from hell, its pretty fucking terrible!"

He was about to say something again when I heard the door behind us open. I turned around and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

He looked red- literally red, he was that angry.

_Oh god help me._

**I know I know! Terrible ending for this chapter! But it had to end somewhere. I`m exhausted and I need my rest. I have no school tomorrow so I should have an update for you guys by tomorrow night. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**For those of you who actually read my A/N`S- Good night!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

I was only partially listening to what my dad and Billy were saying as the lectured us in the secluded area of the school near the principles office. Jacob had an annoyed look on his face and I… well to be honest I had no idea what expression I was wearing right now.

I looked up and out of the window to my right when I heard another pair of voices. Edward and his parents were standing there, and although I couldn't hear them clearly, it wouldn't take rocket science to figure out that they were arguing.

"Dad-" I said, "Can I go to the washroom, please?"

"Of course." Charlie said.

"I think I would like to talk to Jacob alone." Billy added. I nodded and quickly got up from my seat, rushing to the exit. The girls washroom was right next to it, I should be able to sneak out for a little while.

I pushed the door and walked over to where Edward was standing.

"Hey." I said.

He turned around, "Bella- what are you doing out here."

"I wanted to talk to your parents- to tell them that it`s not your fault." I turned to face Carlisle and Esme- they were both looking at me, "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen- Edward was only doing what I told him, I told him not to tell anyone- none of this is his fault, please don't be angry with him."

"He-"

"Bella?" Charlie`s voice cut them off, "Bell- what are you doing out here?" He asked, walking over to us.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said looking at Edward`s parents, "Edward. I wanted to thank you for standing up for my daughter on Friday."  
"You saw the video?" Edward asked.

"We all saw the video- speaking of that, we`re going to have to have serious talk about that car." Esme said.

Edward smiled, "It was no problem, Sir." He said.

"Alright then." I could tell Charlie was somewhat uncomfortable talking about this, "Bella- why don't we get home?"

I nodded and walked with him to his car.

* * *

"Hey…...Edward, It`s me- Bella, again. I`ve been trying to call you sine Tuesday and it`s Thursday now. You don't come to school anymore, you or Jacob, can you please call me?"

I sighed and hung up the phone after leaving my next sorry attempt to get Edward to call me. School wasn't going well, atleast no one knew about Friday, but it didn't help that I still had no friends.

"Bella? Can I come in, please?" Charlie asked, he was standing at the door.

"Sure, dad." I called. The door opened and Charlie walked in.

"What`s up?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"Bella…I know you told me not to do this… but I really need to ask you a few quistions if I`m going to get anywhere." He said.

I frowned. It`s not that I didn't want to do this. It might be nice for Jacob to get some sort of punishment, I just didn't want to do this with Charlie.

Forgive me, but having you dad work you domestic violence case isn't exactly something to look forward to. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to put this off any longer.

"Alright- go ahead." I said after a while.

He got a note pad and a pen out of his pocket and looked at me.

"If it makes you feel any better this is uncomfortable for me, too." He said, "Just think of me as a cop, instead of your dad right now."

I smiled shyly and waited on my question.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Um…. A few months?" I said, a bit unsure.

"Can I get an estimate?"

"eight or nine, I think. I`m not really sure."

"Eight or nine months." Charlie muttered as he scribbled it down on the paper.

"What sort of injuries did you get?"

"Black eye, broken leg-"

"You had a broken leg?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"I told you I had fell, remember?" I said.

"Okay then- anything else?"

"No…. nothing really drastic."

"Has he ever threatened you with a weapon?" Charlie asked, obviously not wanting to know the answers to half of these quistions himself.

I shook my head, "No."

"Any death threats?"

"No."

"Has any one ever seen him hitting you?"

"Only Edward." I said, "And his friends."

"His _friends_. Any names?"

"Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth and Embry."

"And what did they do?"

"Laugh. The only one who actually tried to help me once was Seth, and that didn't turn out very well." I said.

Charlie scribbled a few sentances onto the paper.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Bella- I could have helped you."

"I didn't _want_ help… I guess."

Charlie sighed, "You know, Bella- a lot of these things take time to get over and if you want to, I dunno, see a professional or some-one, to try and get help, some-one to talk to?"

"A professional?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes."

"I don't want to see a shrink, dad. I told you, I`m fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Really, dad, I`m fine."

Charlie sighed in frustration and got up, "Alright then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**I know, I know! This chapter is super scatter brained, but you guys get the idea right? Anyway- I`ll see you all tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now forgive me if the replacement of a windowshield for a Volvo cost more or less than this- but I researched it and they told me 1200.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

"Yeah, okay, well call me if you need anything, else, see you."

I heard Charlie talking on the phone before I saw him. It was Saturday morning, and I had just finished taking a bath.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"It was Billy." He said, "Dr. Cullen and his wife a really mad about Edward`s car and they`re making him and Jacob pay for it."

"Oh- well is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean, how much is it?"

"Twelve hundred." He said.

"Oh. Do they have that kind of money?"

Charlie sighed in frustration, "I don't really know, Bells."

"This whole thing isn't affecting you and Billy`s friendship, isn't it?" I don't know what I would do with myself if it was.

"Oh no! no, nothing like that! I mean, he isn't exactly thrilled I _want_ to put his son behind bars for the rest of his life, but Billy understands."

"Oh. Well that good I guess."

From the look on Charlie`s face I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What else did Billy say?" I asked.

He frowned, "Bella…I`m honestly worried for your safety here, Billy told me that Jake`s in a pretty bad shape- he said he wanted to talk to you, but I….."

"Well, I`ll go- Billy is going to be there? Right?"

"I don't know- he said he was going over to the Clearwater`s house in a little bit."

I sighed, "Dad- I`ll be fine, I want to go."

He reached onto the coffee table and held something in his hand, giving it to me.

"What is this?"

"Pepper spray- carry it with you, please." Charlie begged hopelessly.

"Dad-"  
"It will give your old man a piece of mind, just please. I don't want anything to happen to you, again."

I frowned, but took the little yellow and black can from him.

I walked outside and started up my truck- the weather, for once, wasn't grey, and there was a faint hint of the sun behind the clouds. I knew it wouldn't last long, so I savored it and rolled down all my windows as I drove to Jacob`s house.

I got out and knocked on the door. Jacob answered it.

"Bella?! You came?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah…..Billy said you needed to talk to me." I said, stepping inside.

"Right, that. I just wanted to say I`m sorry, for….. you know?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"Well, apology accepted." I said. I didn't feel like being rude right now. He said he was sorry, right? So I changed my mind about leaving just then.

"So, how have you been?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Bella?"

"Yeah- that question probbally wasn't the best one." I admitted, "Are you gonna come back to school?" I asked.

"Probbally not- since your dad is gonna lock me up, soon, anyway."

"I`m sorry about that, by the way. I tried to get him not to."

"Eh- don't worry about it. What`s the worst that could happen right, I get a few years in a tiny jail cell?" He said sarcastically.

"Your being awfully calm about all this." I noted.

"Probbally because I am okay with all this." He said, he moved closer to me, "I know I hurt you, Bella- and I know I deserve whatever punishment I get."

I smiled at him, and wrapped my arms around him to hug him.

"I really missed you, Jake." I murmered into his chest.

"Yeah, this is nice." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Jacob?" A voice called from down the hall.

I pulled away from him.

"Jake- who is that?" I asked, looking up at him.

He suddenly looked panicked, "Uh…It`s um… who?"

"Jacob, is some-one there with you?" I heard footsteps walking towards the living room, and a tall dark haired girl appeared in the doorway. Her beauty wasn't smack you in the face beautiful, but it was still obvious. She had jet black hair and russet colored skin.

She wore a loose fitted pale pink top and denim shorts, with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Jacob- who is this?" I asked, suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"Bella- this is, um… very awkward, Bella- this is Veronica."

The girl, _Veronica_, made her way towards Jacob with a model-styled walk and wrapped her arms around him, "Hi." She said, politely, "I`m Jake`s fiancé."

**You guys didn't honestly think I forgot about Veronica, already, did you? If you did, though, feel free to check back to chapter three, where I first mentioned her. And just a tip- don't hate her that much, just yet. Love you guys! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE:

"_Fiancé?_" I whispered.

My mind was somehow not able to process this.

Veronica was still smiling, "Yeah- its amazing isn't it? Are you one of Jacob`s friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah….. I guess you can say that."

I turned on my heels to run out the door but Jacob caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I shouted, pulling away from him. He looked at me, surprised.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Ever again, Jacob!" I screeched, "We`re done! _I`m _done! I`m so _sick _and_ tired_ of lying for you and pretending that this is okay!"

"Bella- please, listen to me."

"No! I don't want to listen to anything you have to say! Just keep your lies to yourself and leave me alone!"

Veronica walked over to meet us.

"What`s going on?" She asked, confused.

Jacob glanced over to me, "Bella- _don't_."

"Don't what Jacob? Don`t tell her that you were cheating on her this entire time? That you really couldn't care less about her?"

"What?" Veronica gasped, "Cheating? That`s ridiculous- Jake would never do something…like….-"  
She trailed off as she Jacob`s face.

"You _would_." She said. Veronica had a look on her face not far from that of some-ones who could see death walking towards them.

"Does she even know _anything_?"

"What?" Veronica whispered, "Theres _more_?"

"She doesn't know that your going to _jail_ in a few days?" I asked.

Veronica was getting angry now, and I was starting to realize that she really didn't know anything.

"Veronica- please…" Jacob begged.

She shook her head, trying to fight back her tears and not really succeeding. She walked into the kitchen and I could hear the loud sobs as she broke down.

Jake didn't even glance at me, he ran into the kitchen after her, and me, being completely nosy, ran after him.

"Veronica- please, you have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you, It just-"

Jake broke off when Veronica`s fist connected with his face. Veronica might look weak, but I could tell that that definitely hurt.

She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were red from crying.

She started to smile as she let her hands ease.

"Wow." She said, "That felt good."

She pushed past a very stunned Jacob and started to walk towards the door. I saw Jake pick something shiny up, and walk towards her, raising his hand. I immediately knew what it was.

"Veronica!" I yelled, pushing her out of the way, she stumbled to the side and the tip of the knife stuck in the kitchen wall.

I didn't waste any more time, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Come on!"

We had just made it through the kitchen door when Jacob grabbed her hand.

"Ah!" She shrieked.

I turned around and grabbed the bottle of pepper spray from my pocket, spraying it into his face. He let go of her hand.

"Ow! Fuck!" He cursed.

"Come on, come on!" I urged, pulling Veronica past. we ran out the door and into my truck, and were driving down the road in mere seconds.

There was no way I was going home right now.

I drove to the beach, and parked the car. The beach was surprisingly empty- but that was a good thing I guess.

I exhaled loudly and leaned back into my seat, turning off the truck.

I glanced over and saw Veronica, she was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah….Yeah, I`m- I`m fine." She stuttered.

I waited until we were both calmed down.

"Did you really not know?" I asked.

She shook her head- "After….. After I told him I was pregnant-"

"Your _pregnant_!" I gasped. She turned to look at me, "Oh. Right, sorry. Continue."

"He said we could go to vegas and get married, and I was thrilled- I mean, we have been dating for about 8 months, and we`re both graduating this year. and I always wanted a child, and everything was perfect… how could I have been so stupid!?" she cried.

"It`s okay- we were both stupid. He`s just a jerk."

"I wish I could punch him again." She said. I laughed.

"I`m so so sorry, if I had known he was with you, I would have never-"

"You have a very bad habit of apologizing, you know?" I joked.

She laughed, "Alright, Alright."

"Does Jacob`s father know about you two?"

"No- only my parents know, about the engagement and everything. I kept telling Jake to tell his dad, but I guess I see now why he couldn't."

"What are you going to do with the baby?" I asked after a while.

"I`m not having an abortion- no _way_. I`ve always wanted a child, like I said. I think I`ll keep it- my parents will be more than willing to help me out, and my sister, too-"

"And I`ll do everything that I can."

Her eyes brightened when I said this. "Really? Your not mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"No, I guess."

I laughed, "Do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Alright- you`ll just have to give me directions."

"No problem. Just take a left here…"

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Mhmmm. This tastes really good dad." I said.

"Only the best for my daughter for graduating from University." Charlie said, kissing me on my head.

I laughed. "Dad- you promised."

"I promised I wouldn't get all emotional, have you seen me shed a tear since you got here?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, how`s the weather in Alaska?" Veronica asked.

"Cold. But nice, too. They have a great science program."

"Or a great Edward program." Angela joked, "Where is he anyway?"

" I don't know." I turned my head to the side and looked for him. He was nowhere to be found.

Me and Edward, and my (again) best friends, Jessica and Angela, had all been at the university of Alaska for the past 6 years, and we had all graduated, and were celebrating with a nice dinner with all of our famalies, including Veronica and her parents, and her beautiful now 6 year old daughter, Kristen.

Jacob had gotten (courtesy of Chief Swan) 45 years (with no bail *Thanks again dad!*) for:

Destorying property (Edward`s car)

Domestic Violence (Me *never going back _there_ again)

And what was it again? Oh yeah- Attempted murder (Veronica)

Edward walked into the room with a cocky smile on his face. I laughed.

"What are you so damn happy about?"

"You`ll see." He said. He walked over to me, cleared his throat, and everybody looked up at him.

"Everyone- I have an announcement to make to Ms. Isabella Swan."

And then the thing I would never ever forget, in a thousand years, happened.

He got down on one knee, popped open the elegant looking black silver box to reveal the most beautiful wedding ring I had ever seen and said simply-

"Marry Me."

**I know, not the big tremendous wedding proposal we`ve all been waiting for- but trust me, I wrote out 5 big ol sappy proposals and none of them were any good- so I just said that. **

**I love you guys! All of you! Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing and adding me to your fave and alert list! There are so much of you! I love, love, love you guys! bye!**


	13. Goodbye

**HEY GUYS!**

**Alright- so guess what- this might be a bit of sad news**

**I`m finished with the story! **

**I skipped ahead 6 years because I didn't see much happening- but hopefully that little end gave you some idea of what took place. who knows- maybe someday in the future I might continue it?**

**But for now- It`s finished.**

**I started a new story called ON THE RUN, With Jacob and Renesmee. it takes place after Breaking Dawn and is basically the story of what I think would have happened if Jacob and Renesmee had left Forks like Bella had planned for. check it out if you guys want to! and you have been an amazing crowd! thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and added me to their alert lists! **

**Love you guys!**

***WereWolfGirl25**

**OR Nicky...**


End file.
